The present invention relates generally to the field of machines and tools for cutting and shaping wood. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and systems for adjustably mounting a router to a work surface.
Routers are frequently utilized in woodworking to cut or form wood to a desired shape or size. These devices typically comprise a top plate that can be used to support the router against the surface to be routed, a router motor having a rotatable drive shaft, and a router bit. Examples of applications involving the use of routers include routing, grooving, fluting, shaping and beading.
Conventionally, routers are either fixed-base or plunge-type. In a fixed-base router, for example, the depth of the router bit is typically adjusted by raising or lowering the router motor using, for example, a rack and pinion. In a plunge-type router, the router motor is typically mounted to several columns that can be actuated to change the depth of the router bit during operation. In some applications, it may be desirable to mount the router to a table or other work surface to support the workpiece as it passes the router bit. A guide mechanism such as a fence may be employed to guide the workpiece along the work surface. Moreover, a guide bushing may also be placed within an opening on the top plate to guide the workpiece around the router bit for certain procedures such as template or inlay cutting.
When performing a woodworking operation, it may become necessary to adjust or replace the router bit. In a conventional table mounted router, adjustment of the router bit may require the operator to physically remove the router from the router housing in order to access the bit. Once removed, the operator can then loosen the router chuck holding the router bit. In other cases, adjustment of the router bit may require the operator to replace or change the router bit from the underside of the router table where access is often limited. During this process, the depth of the router bit may be compromised, requiring the operator to re-adjust the bit depth prior to continuing the woodworking operation. Since many routers lack an accurate and convenient adjustment mechanism to set the depth of the router bit, such adjustments can often prove difficult and time consuming.
The present invention relates generally to the field of machines and tools for cutting and shaping wood. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and systems for adjustably mounting a router to a work surface. A router lift in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a top plate having an opening therethrough adapted to receive a router bit, one or more columns extending from the bottom surface of the top plate, a router housing operatively coupled to the one or more columns, and a power screw threadably connected through the top plate and the router housing. A socket fitting attached to one end of the power screw, and extending through a threaded opening on the top plate, may be engaged by a socket to rotate the power screw and adjust the depth of the router bit.
In some embodiments, the router housing may include a generally circular portion defining a cylindrical aperture configured to receive the router. A slot extending through the generally circular portion into the cylindrical aperture may be adjusted to increase or decrease the inner diameter of the cylindrical aperture to accommodate for various router sizes. Moreover, the router housing may include cooling fins to dissipate heat generated from the router during operation.
The router lift may further include a lift calibration dial to permit accurate measurement of the router bit depth. The lift calibration dial may include a cylindrical portion defining a lumen adapted to receive the socket, and a disc portion having a scale for measuring the elevation of the router and/or the router bit. In use, a zero point mark on the lift calibration dial can be initially aligned with an index mark located on the top plate adjacent the socket fitting. As the socket is rotated to raise or lower the router lift, the scale located on the lift calibration dial can be used to ascertain a measure of the router bit depth.